Salto
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: Sonic Hedgehog is just an animal that the people of Nintendo City hate and thinks he has strange diseases. But when the children are sick, and the team is lost retrieving the medicine, Sonic has to save the children. Can he make it? COMPLETE!
1. New York City

This story is similar to the movie, Balto but a few changes of characters. Here's the list.

Balto: Sonic Hedgehog

Jenna: Amy Rose

Boris: Capt. Falcon, Miles "Tails" Prower

Steel: Sam Speed (Sonic X)

Muk and Luk: SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star

Rosie (Old/Young): Cream the Rabbit (She's only 30 years old in the beginning)

Steel's teammates:

The small dog: Toad

The yellow dog: Wario

The brown dog: Ian Narver (Me)

Jenna's friends:

(The other dog): Rouge the Bat

Dixie: Cosmo the Seedrian (Not to get mixed up with Cosmo the Fairy!)

The dogs in the boiler room: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Link, Princess Zelda, Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard, Devon Reid (OC for Martin Mystery), Knuckles Echidna

The white dog: Shadow Hedgehog

The girl at the beginning: Jimmy Neutron

Cameo appearance(s): The cast of the MASH 4077th

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: New York City

Scene shows New York City. The scene changes to Central Park. In the park, was a woman and a boy. The boy had a big head with brown hair. He also had a dog with him. The dog looked mechanical.

The grown up rabbit and walks up ahead and says, "It was here. Someplace."

"But we've been already past here," Jimmy complains.

"The trees have grown so big since my last visit."

They continue on for something the woman is looking for.

"Ms. Cream, when was the past time?" Jimmy asks the woman.

"Ha! Years and years before you were born."

The dog barks at the tree.

"Oh Goddard! It's just a squirrel."

"Now just a minute. I'm trying to get my bearings. sighs there's so many paths to choose. Come on, Jimmy."

"Ms. Cream, we're in the middle of nowhere," once again, Jimmy complains.

"We're in the middle of New York City."

"But you're going to make yourself tired now."

"Nonsense! It hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour! Not much further," Ms. Cream said, trying to cheer the kid up.

"Goddard is getting tired," Jimmy said kneeling next to the dog.

"Oh come on, Jimmy! He's a mechanical dog," Ms. Cream said then paused for a moment looking at the hat she was wearing as she took it off. Long pause.

"Ms. Cream, what are we looking for anyway?" Jimmy broke the ice.

"A memorial."

"What memorial?"

"A reminder of a wonderful story," Grandma takes Jimmy to a bench and they sit down. "A place long way from here.

"What place is that, Ms. Cream?"

"Nintendo City." (See my SSB stories) "It place somewhere in the US continent. Now that really was 'in the middle of nowhere'," As she continued on, the scene starts to change into winter. "In the cold winter, of 2007, it was snowing hard. Now you see, the mayor of Nintendo City made a race almost like the dog sled race. Except, they used racers to pull their chief."

"Did they use the racers from the F-Zero Grand Prix?" Jimmy asked.

"Sort of. Except the racers had to be the same. The race was held every year. And the competition was very furious."


	2. Nintendo City

Chapter 2: Nintendo City

The scene shows racers going by very fast. As the camera changes to far away, there were two pairs of racers. There were seven racers on each team. All of them were hauling a container. Inside the racers were drivers. A voice is heard in a communicator on their ears (A/N: Like those Bluetooths you see on people).

"Faster boys!" "Faster! Faster!" The scene shows another pair of racers catching up to the leader. They both were heading towards a trench. Both lead racers are side by side. Inside the one on the right was a kid, Sam Speed. The racer on the left was going faster than the racer on the right. The man inside the lead racer put the petal to the metal.

"Sam! Slow down!" the man in the container shouted. Butch knew that he couldn't beat the leader. Until he saw the fourth racer. He examined it for a minute. Then made a smile. He opened the entrance to his racer, took out a gun, and shot the racer he was looking at. The racer started to move around and fell into the ground. As he did, all of the other racers fell down.

"Aw! SAM!!!" shouted the crew chief of the fallen racers. Sam looked back and laughed. The racers continue on towards a town call Nintendo City. A man on a cliff gets up and shoots from a gun. Cheering is heard as a voice comes out of nowhere saying,

"Three mile marker!" A blue teenage hedgehog, Sonic, was holding a hookshot. The hookshot brings up a muscular man, about 36 years old, in a purple suit.

"Get your sharp hook off of my back!" the man says to the kid as he pulls the hook off his back. As he did, he nearly loses his balance.

"Come on, Falcon! Let's go and see the end of the race!" Sonic says to Falcon and starts to run off.

But Falcon stops him and replies, "Hey! I'm not a city dude. I hate going into town."

"Oh come on. What's the worse that could happen?" Sonic asks Falcon.

"Every time you say that I get-HEY!!" Falcon is pulled by Sonic. He shoots the hookshot onto the other building. He grabs Falcon and they are pulled to the other building.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Falcon asks and starts to fall down. He lands on a post and sees a sign saying, "Workers for Hire". Falcon screams and a hand pulls him inside. He takes Falcon's helmet off but Falcon gets up and puts the helmet back on.

"Don't even-," Just as Falcon was beginning to say something, the man pulls a knife out. Falcon tries to run for his life but the man grabs him and throws Falcon on the table. A shadow of the knife is above Falcon's head.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Falcon screams as Sonic grabs him by the hookshot.

"Bring him back! You hear?" the man shouts to Sonic. He looks to see the racers coming closer.

"Okay could you take your hook off my back? Before I could do something even worse to you," Falcon says to his companion.

"Whatever you say, Falcon," Sonic replies and releases Falcon.

"Think you'll become a racer?"

"Naa! I like it better if I was speeding on my own," Sonic says and walks to another building.

"WHAT!? Those racers are much faster than you-AAUUGHHH!!!" Falcon, once again, shouts and falls into snow. "I'm not a spring person either," gets the snow off him. "This snow ruins my powers!" Falcon shows his hands. A spark appears on his right hand.

"AAAAUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Falcon, again, shouts and Sonic saves by hitting the hookshot on Falcon's back.

A gunshot appears and a man's voice shouts, "Look! The Two Mile Marker!" Sonic and Falcon come flying down into an alley.

"Come on! We don't want miss the finish!" Sonic says to Falcon as if he was in a hurry.

"Okay huff that would be a tragedy," Falcon replies. Sonic runs away as Falcon spins into the ground. Smoke comes out from the hole. "I was being sarcastic!" Falcon's voice is heard from the hole, angrily.


	3. Sonic to the Rescue

Chapter 3: Sonic to the Rescue

The camera changes to a man coming out from a door. He is pulling a thing with a bike attached at the front.

"(Chuckles) Okay you open your eyes now," the man next to the little rabbit, Cream, covering her eyes replies. The girl uncovers her eyes to see her surprise. As she did, she starts jumping up and down as if she got a new birthday present.

"I love this bike! I love this hover! I love this present!!" The girl shouts to her parents.

"Come on, Amy! You can be my crew chief!" She says to a preteen pink hedgehog, Amy. She walks over to Cream. "How cool is that?" Cream asks her parents.

"Then you both will need this," A woman, apparently the mother, gives them Bluetooths.

"Real communicators! We're a real racer now!" She gets on the bike and rides away with Amy riding on the container.

"Thank you very much. We're very grateful," the mother said to the man. As she said that, the girl comes running in saying, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The father gives out money to the maker and says, "Cream's very grateful too."

"chuckles so I gather," the maker replies.

"Watch this!" Cream shouts to her parents.

"Coming sweetheart!" the mother replies to Cream.

"I don't know, honey. I still think we should've gotten her a doll house," the father says to his wife.

Cream is riding her around when she sees the gunshot in the air.

"The One Mile Marker! Let's win this race!"

She and Amy go by her parents. "I think she'll learn to like it," the mother tells the husband and kisses him on the cheek.

Cream and Amy come down through the streets pretty fast. "Slow down Cream!" Amy replies through the Bluetooh. As they slowed down, two girls came side by side with Amy. One was a bat, Rouge; the other was Cosmo the Seedrian.

"Good morning, Amy! Might be a close race don't you think? Maybe even wreck each other!" Cosmo says.

"Say something before she gets a little high whip-landed," Rouge replied.

"Uh, Cosmo that's a pretty jacket. Is it new?" Amy said, going what Rouge said.

"What this old thing!?" Cosmo asked, a bit of annoyed. "Yeah. Do you think that Sam would notice?"

Rouge and Amy rolled their eyes as Amy said, "I'm afraid Sam would notice if they were wearing a mirror."

A man's voice is heard saying, "They're coming!"

And he was right. The racers go by a corner. Sam is shown driving. Three girls are shown all love-struck as he goes by. Sam gives off a smile. Trying to look handsome (Dream on).

Sonic comes out from a street. He hears Cream's voice from far away.

"I'll be right back, Amy!" He turns around to see Amy. Amy is looking around as the kid looks like he's in love. Cream finally comes out.

"Amy!"

"Cream!" They hug each other. Sonic has just fallen madly in love with Amy now.

"Hold on," Cream tells Amy and waves her hat. "Hello, Sam!" But a wind comes out of nowhere and blows the hat from her hand.

"Oh no!" The hat lands in middle of the track. Sonic sees the hat then turns towards the racers which were getting closer. "My hat!" Cream shouted as she tried to get her hat but Amy stopped her.

"No!" The racers go by Sonic in a flash. He starts zooming and he makes his way towards the hat. He starts to go by the racers one by one. People see him and one guy shouts,

"Hey it's that hedgehog! He's ruining the race!" A voice is heard from behind them.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through," It was Falcon. "You said something about-AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Falcon sees his friend in the race.

Even Sam saw him caught up. He opens his window and shouts, "Hey! Out of my way, Spike!" Sonic ignored him and had his eyes on Cream's hat. Falcon covers his eyes. Sam tried to shoot him off the track but missed him. Sonic was close as Cream gasped. Sonic finally grabs the hat as the racers go by the finish line. Falcon saw Sonic stop on the other side.

"Hey! When will you learn to stay on the side lines!?" Falcon shouted at Sonic and walked away. As he did, snow fell on him. He wipes snow off on one eye and spits snow out.

Radar is shown in a Radio Station reporting the news.

"This just in, Racer Sam Speed has won the race. Three wins in a row! That team sure is unbeatable huh Klinger?" Radar exclaimed.

"You betcha!" Klinger agreed.

People are shouting in the side lines as Sam and three other guys came up behind him.

"Congrats Sam! Didn't know you had it in you," replied Racer Ian Narver.

"He was most amazing I tell you," Racer Wario agreed.

"He won!" Racer Toad shouted. Wario punched Toad in the head as he was knocked out.

Sam walks up to his dad. His dad is talking to another man.

"I don't know. You think Sam might be losing his edge?" His father asks.

"Yeah, Just about any racer could outrun him. That's why Ian Narver should be...," the man's voice trails off as Sam lets out a breath of anger.

"Sonic!" Sam hears Cream's voice as he automatically turns his head around. Sonic was giving back Cream's hat. "What a crazy thing to do! Just trying to show off to a pretty girl!" Cream was referring to Amy. Sonic smiled at Amy as she smiled shyly at him. "I'm pretty sure Amy and I would be glad to a boy on our team-," Cream's father came up to her.

"CREAM STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Dad!"

"He might hurt you honey or give you strange diseases we don't know," Sonic heard that and walked away.

"Now you hurt his feelings!" Cream complained.

"Come on," the father told them. Sam walked up to Amy but Rouge and Cosmo stopped him.

"Congratulation on your win Sam!" Cosmo commented.

"Ladies," Sam's shadow past over Cosmo and she freaked out and fainted. "Hey Amy, enjoy the race?"

"Yeah almost as much as you did," Amy whispered.

"Great, listen, let's go out to dinner, my treat. I know where all of the good BBQ's are!"

"Sorry Sam, I'm interested, besides I'm a vegetarian," Amy walked away.

"Oh," Sam cracked his shoulders. "Maybe because you're taste is more towards, hedgehogs with 'strange diseases'."

Amy turned around as Cream shouted to her, "Amy! Come on! We're going home!"

"Sorry Sam, my sister is calling for me."

Cosmo came back to Sam and flirted with him. "I have a sister. And she wants to see you race for her."

"Yeah sure," Sam walked past her as she fainted again from his cologne.

Sonic is walking with Falcon down an alley. Falcon is trying to tell Sonic something but couldn't. He tried again but failed.

"AMY!!" Sonic heard Cream's voice and zoomed on ahead. Falcon went and tried to catch up. Sonic zoom right into Amy. Luckily he didn't run into her.

"Uh Amy uh, chuckles nervously."

"Amy?" the father asked.

"Amy come on!" Cream said.

"Okay!" Amy said and looks to find Sonic gone. She did found footprints leading to a boat. She follow them but she heard Cream's father calling her and she ran after the family. Sonic saw this and sighed.

"Sonic, there's something I have to tell you," Falcon said as we see him walk past the camera. Sonic just let out a sigh again. "I'm Capt. Falcon. Not Pit the Cupid."

"Didn't make the team, Sony?" Sam came out of nowhere.

"Don't listen to him, don't look at him, don't-," Falcon tried to order Sonic but he didn't listen.

"My name is Sonic!"

"Why even bother?"

"I'm sorry Sonic. Sonic the Zoom-hog," Sam mocked as he walk past Sonic. Ian, Wario, and Toad were behind him. Sam walked up to Falcon. "Hey, you're the guy from that F-Zero races. What a dork!" He pushes Falcon into a port-a-potty.

"HEY!!" Falcon falls in.

"Great move! That was incredible!" Ian commented.

"That was amazing! The most wonderful move ever!" Wario commented as well. (Listen to them sucking up to Sam)

"YOU CRACK ME UP!!!" Toad laughs. Wario got annoyed and whacked him upside the head. Toad went down.

"Sam! Just leave him out of this!" Sonic warned Sam.

"Hey Sonic," Sam messed up Sonic's head. "I got a message for your parents. LOOK AT ME!! I"M ZOOMING AROUND!!!! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!!!" Wario, Ian, and Toad joined in. Sonic started to get angry and started walking towards them.

Falcon got out of the port-a-potty gagging for air. He saw Sonic, gasp, and tried to stop him. But was being dragged on Sonic's legs. Sonic was even reacting!

Sam saw Sonic and ordered his boys, "Get him." All they did was insult him. "Get out of here Spike! Why not go back to your zooming family?"

Sonic wouldn't listen and continued. But Falcon stopped him. "YOU KNOW THAT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA!! MAYBE WE SHOULD GO NOW!!!" Falcon shouted as they both started to walk away. Sam and his cronies started throwing snowballs at them. Sam picked up a rock, put it in a snowball and threw it. It landed on Sonic and he and Falcon ran for their life.

"Perfecto!" Ian shouted.

"Great shot! I would have done that myself!" Wario commented.

"You hit him!" Toad shouted. Wario growled and Toad prepared for the worst. But notice Wario calmed down, Toad calmed down as well. Out of nowhere, Wario punched him in the chin. Sam laughed and walked away.

"That son of a bitch!" Ian said.

"Why do I have to suck up to that guy!? I find it annoying! It gives me a headache!" Wario shouted. These guys actually hate Sam!?

"Tell me something I don't know!" Toad agreed. Wario was about to punch him when Toad sighed. He took out Mario's hammer and whacked himself. Ian and Wario looked at each other.


	4. Falcon's Nephews

Chapter 4: Falcon's "Nephews"

Sonic and Falcon are out walking in the snow in the middle of nowhere. Sonic felt something shining on his neck. It was a necklace with a guitar shape on it. He looked to his left and saw Queen Aleena with Sonia and Manic Hedgehog. Queen Aleena signal Sonic to come with them. Sonic wasn't sure about this. But he decided to continue on his way as he flick the necklace out of the scene. Falcon follows the necklace and looked back at Queen Aleena and her family as they walked away.

"Not a pink hedgehog, or a green," the family was gone. "Well who knows? He's not, he's not. Wouldn't be the same if he was one of them."

They walked up to a vehicle called the USS Wii SSB 1802 (See my SSB stories) Sonic walked up the ramp as Miles "Tails" Prower came out.

"Hey Falcon! What's wrong with Sonic?"

"He's just in his usual sad moods," Falcon answered.

"Is there anyway to cheer him up?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," Falcon said. Pause. "Wait! I've got an idea! Come on!" Falcon grabs

Tails' arm as they went through the emergency hatch of the ship.

Sonic walked by as Falcon and Tails came out of nowhere.

"HEY SONIC!! I'm Dr. Eggman! HA!" Falcon shouted in a Dr. Eggman costume. Sonic walked by without doing anything. Falcon sighed but snapped his fingers. He and Tails appeared with a tray of chili dogs.

"Look Sonic! Nice delicious chili dogs!" Tails tried to tempt Sonic to eat. But Sonic still do anything. Tails elbowed Falcon as he was eating the chili dogs himself.

Sonic walked over to a bed and laid on it. Coming through his door was a Dr. Eggman figure. It was repeating, "I'm Dr. Eggman! Bow to me! I'm Dr. Eggman! I will take over this planet! Hahahahahahahahaha-," it hit the wall. Sonic looked at the door angrily as Falcon appeared with a big wide grin on his face. Falcon walked in as Tails walked by and sat on the bed. Falcon started doing the Russian Ballet dance (A/N: I have no idea how it goes but I'm just saying it) Falcon stopped to see Sonic still not happy.

"Forget it," Falcon whispered as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to it. Sonic got up and walked outside. Falcon and Tails followed him. They were watching the sunset when they heard air crafts going by.

"Homesick Falcon? You ever think about going back home?" Sonic finally spoke.

"I don't think so! I'm staying right here so you two can stand on your feet," Falcon took out a mop and bucket and started to clean the ramp of the Wii.

"You're taking care of us?" Sonic asked

"You betcha!"

"I can take care of myself!" Tails said to Falcon.

"That's what you say every time. And you get hurt the next thing," Falcon said.

"Hey, I smell something fishy," Sonic sniffed the air.

"Great! The Nintendo City Fish Store is selling fish!" Falcon complained.

"Hey, must be SpongeBob and Patrick!" Tails said excited.

"Oh now we're naming fish huh?" Falcon heard a high voice shouting his name.

"Uncle Falcon!"

"Oh no!" Falcon said as he stopped his work.

"How sweet, 'Uncle Falcon'," Sonic said as Tails snickered.

"Don't worry! I got this!" Falcon shouted as his weapon up with the mop and bucket. Looking like a jock on a horse in the jousting arena. Running towards him was a sponge with a shirt, tie, pants, and has buck teeth, SpongeBob.

"UNCLE FALCON!!!!" SpongeBob shouted, he running straight towards Falcon. Falcon freaked out and stuck out the mop eyes closed. Falcon opened them to see SpongeBob standing there with the mop poking him. Falcon sighed as he fell back on a pink thing. It turned out to be Patrick Star hugging the crap out of Falcon.

"We love you Uncle Falcon!!" Spongebob shouted.

Falcon pried out of Patrick's arms as he tried to grab him. Falcon freaked out as he walked away from them. He straightens out his uniform, put on his gloves. He notices he was feeling a draft on his head. He notices his helmet was gone.

"Hey SpongeBob! I found a helmet!!" Patrick was holding Falcon's helmet. Falcon walked up and snatched the helmet from his hands and walked away. "Hey he took my helmet!! SpongeBob do you think he really loves us?"

"What are you talking about? Course he's glad to see us!" Falcon put on his helmet as he heard SpongeBob saying, "He loves us! Don't you?"

Sonic and Tails looked at Falcon as he sighed. "Okay okay. Hey Beavis and Butthead! Let's play a game."

"OH BOY A GAME!!!" SpongeBob and Patrick shouted.

"Race into the Snow!! 1, 2, 3, GO!!" Falcon announced as SpongeBob and Patrick ran out of sight. "They win."

Until they heard SpongeBob voice. "HELP WE CAN"T SWIM!!" Sonic zoomed out; Tails flew, as Falcon ran. They came to the shores of Miyamoto Bay (A/N: A tribute to Shigeru Miyamoto). They saw SpongeBob and Patrick freaking out in a small puddle of water.

"HEY DUDES!! YOU IDIOTS IT'S JUST A-," Sonic interrupted Falcon.

"Easy Falcon! You know how they are," Falcon walked up to them after Sonic told him.

"SpongeBob! Patrick! It's okay you two aren't drowning!" Tails shouted to the "drowning" victims.

SpongeBob stopped as he saw Falcon's boot in front of him.

"He has a point there as you can see, Miyamoto Bay apparently is FROZEN!!!!" Falcon walked away as Patrick whispered to SpongeBob. Falcon froze and because he heard him. But not much. "Okay, what did he say?"

"He said that since we're only sea animals, we cannot swim on ice or any other thing we can't do because we'll freeze or shrivel up. That's what you said, right Patrick?" SpongeBob asked Patrick.

"Uh I lost you when you said, 'He said'," Patrick said. SpongeBob gave out a weird look.

"Oh great more whimpering. Between you and Sonic is like having an F-Zero racers that has won 12th place in the race," Falcon commented.

"Right enough," Tails added in.

SpongeBob and Patrick got out of the puddle and followed the trio.


	5. Problem in Nintendo City

Chapter 5: Problem in Nintendo City

Sonic is leaning against the Wii as Falcon and Tails came out. "Hey Sonic! What's on your mind?" Tails asked.

"Amy," Sonic answered.

"Its love kid," Falcon said to Tails. "So go make yer move!" he said to Sonic. "When two lovers dance down the streets of love, RUMBLE!!" He grabs Tails and dances with him.

"Oh please, she's not my type," Sonic as Falcon stopped and dropped Tails.

"What do you mean 'not your type'!? Sorry Tails," Falcon said to Tails as he rubbed on his butt. "She's a hedgehog! You're a hedgehog! What the heck is wrong being the same species!? Sheesh sometimes I was crazy I wish I married some really hot girl that wasn't a human!"

"Why?"

"Being an F-Zero racer is one thing," he flicks something off from eye. "I rather marry a woman with skills." (FalconxSamus hint!)

We go to Nintendo City as we see Amy standing outside of Nintendo City Hospital. Inside the hospital, we see a bunch of children, with their children. Even Cream was in there! She seems to be coughing a lot. The children were doing the same. These children were facing a strange problem.

"Cream!" Amy called Cream's name.

"Amy!" Cream ran out of the hospital and ran to Amy. But she coughed more as Amy put her hand on Cream's head as Cream hugged her.

"Cream! Come on in! You're going catch your death out here!" Amy's father took Cream in.

"Okay dad."

"Come on Dr. Pierce is waiting for you. Amy, your sister is going to be fine."

"But what is wrong?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. We'll know in a minute. Just stay outside," the doors closed on Amy as she ran from window to find Cream. She did as Cream was being checked on Hawkeye Pierce.

Meanwhile, Sonic walked up in front of a frozen puddle and tried to fix his hair. It just stayed all spiked. Sonic sighed and walked up to Amy who was looking through the window. "Amy? clears throat Amy?"

"Oh Sonic. Hi," Amy whispered.

"Hi! Um listen I was wondering if, I don't know, maybe go to the movies? I heard the new movie is a blast!" Sonic laughed for a second but noticed Amy wasn't happy at all. "Amy, are you okay?"

"Cream's in there," Sonic went up next to Amy.

"In the hospital why?" as they were speaking, Pierce was checking Cream's temperature.

"She feels cold and has terrible cough," Amy said as Cream coughed again. "Sonic, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. But I know a way, come on!" Sonic lead Amy to a door that was the entrance into a boiler room. "I have the keys to the city," he took the bolts out of the door as it open slightly. "After you."

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"chuckles that always runs in my family. Or should I say my old family," Sonic lead Amy to a big hole. "You might wanna stay close."

"I haven't been down here," Amy said as they continued downward into darkness. "It's so gloomy down here. Not that scared or anything," she stopped in front of a cobweb as she gasped.

"'Gloomy'? You kidding? This is the most beautiful spot in the world! Everyone travels for years just be right here," Sonic led Amy to a spot where she got some thing on her face.

"Here? Are you kidding? I can't see why," Sonic got the thing off of her face as she cleaned her face.

"That's because you're looking at the bowl half-empty," Sonic walked over to a bunch of broken bottles. Amy was all confused. "See these? They're polar ice caps."

"Sonic I think you're blind. They're broken bottles. And you should notice they're not half-empty, they're all empty!" Amy complained as Sonic looked at a light coming through the top.

"The sun!"

"Sonic."

"And if you look to the north you can see this!" Sonic walked away from the ice caps as they reflected lights onto a wall.

"The northern lights!" Amy gasped. "Oh Sonic you're right! It's beautiful!"

"Yeah beautiful," Sonic was mostly paying attention to Amy.

They looked at each other and appeared like they were going to kiss. Until they heard footsteps coming from above. They went under the vent that made light pass through. They apparently were under the hospital. We hear Dr. Pierce's voice.

"Goodnight Cream!"

"I'm so cold!" Cream complained.

"I have another blanket here. Now you stay warm and get some rest!" Pierce said and walked away with Amy's father following him. Sonic and Amy saw another vent and looked through it. It was under Dr. Pierce's office.

"Dr. Pierce, how is she?" Amy's father asked.

"Exhausted from coughing. And her fever is getting worse," Dr. Pierce told him as Amy gasped.

"It's worse than I thought. She's the 18th case this week," Pierce is looking for medicine in a cubby. There was nothing. He takes a medicine from another cubby. "Great. And I'm out anti-toxins. Amy should stay away from her until I get anti-toxins. I'll ask Radar to order some medicine."

Sonic sighed as he notices Amy running away crying. "Whoa Amy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I should never have taken you down there! I'm such an idiot!"

"No I'm glad you did," Amy said.

They heard a crash outside. It was Sam holding a roll of sausages. "Sam!" Amy said. Sam got out of the rubble, cleaning himself and walked over to the couple.

"Well well. What's wrong with this picture? Hey Amy, join me for dinner," he throws the sausages onto Amy. "I don't care if you're if you're a 'vegetarian' but let's eat from the ends and when we meet in the middle, well heh heh."

Sonic stated to get angry. "Okay Sam!"

But Amy stopped him! "No Sonic!" She went closer to Sam. Sonic was confused. Amy signals him at the boiler. Sonic smiled and backed away.

"Gee Sam, I have to admire your offer is very tempting," Amy flirted with Sam as she made him walk towards the boiler.

"It is?" Sam was to busy to notice he's walking towards the boiler. (I wonder if he's noticing that his buns are warming up)

"I lied earlier but now these days I prefer them cooked."

Sam's buns went on the boiler and he smelled something burning. He felt his buns burning as he screamed in pain.

"COME ON!! GO!! GO!! GO!!" Sonic shouted as he and Amy made a run for to the door. They got out but Sam landed on them.

"What's all the noise!?" we hear a voice coming from around the corner.

"I think it's over here!" It was Amy's father's voice!

"Amy come on!" Sonic whispered to Amy as they walked away. Sam was looking around. Wondering what to do. The light was getting closer as he threw the sausages at Sonic. The sausages hit the Sonic in the head as he went down for the count. The light was fixed on him. Sonic gasped as he was 'caught in the act'.

"Looks like Sonic somehow got into your meat locker," Amy's father said a butcher.

"Its good thing Sam was here. Good work Sam! You earned them! Besides I don't understand why we let these animals eat these," the butcher commented.

"GET OF HERE YOU ANIMAL!!" Amy's father shouted to Sonic as he made a run for it. Amy tried to follow him but her father grabbed her arm. "Come on Amy, let's go home!"

Sonic fell down but got up and zoomed out of sight. The man that made Cream's vehicle came out of his shop, and put up a sign that said, "Quarantine"

At a building, we see Radar giving a telegram out to anyone out in the world. Klinger was transmitting it.

"Warning! Nintendo City in trouble! Our children are in great danger! Need of Anti-toxins immediately! Please help! Playstation! XBOX! Help!" Radar said in the message.

We change to a boat traveling in water in the XBOX universe. But failed to travel. The anti-toxins were transferred into Playstation universe as the anti-toxins were delivered on plane. But the planes were grounded due to heavy winds. The anti-toxins were transferred to train. It worked well until it stopped at the Junction Bridge of Nintendo, XBOX, and Playstation entrances. Someone has to get the medicine. But who?


	6. Who Would Be Leader?

Chapter 6: Who Would Be the Leader?

Back at Nintendo City, Sam's crew chief was announcing who would be the leader of the team that would retrieve the medicine. Sam was in charge was lining up the competitors. "Just look at him!" we hear Cosmo's voice. She is sitting next to Amy. "He's going to save the entire city! He's positively magnesium!" Cosmo jumped from her seat.

"It's not exactly a one show person Cosmo. The winner is decided on who's going to be the leader of the team," Amy explained.

"What are you talking about? Sam is a hero! What the heck is your problem?"

"That's because Amy's going for Sonic," Rouge appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT!?" Cosmo shouted.

"She was seen at the boiler the other night with Sonic. And they went in and left together. And that was all I heard so don't bother to deny it!"

"Well then I won't," Amy said.

"gasps I'm speechless!"

"Racers! Get yourselves ready...," Sam's crew chief announced.

Sonic, Tails, and Falcon were on a fence that was pretty loose. Tails was wobbling around on the fence with Falcon watching him.

"Sonic! Don't you think you could've picked a better place to watch!?" Tails almost fell but grabbed a window sill. "Now this is much better. Hey what's in this box?" Tails was holding a box but Falcon grabbed it.

"Alright! Potato chips! You guys want one?" Falcon threw a white "potato chip" in his mouth. Falcon burped up a bubble. He turned the box that said, "Soap Flakes".

"I'm not watching the race. I'm joining it," Sonic announced as Falcon spit all of the stuff out.

"(gags) YOU SAID WHAT!? (Chokes)," Falcon tried to clear his throat.

"Hey, I can help those sick children! I can get the medicine back here in no time," Sonic zoomed around as Falcon tried to say something to him.

"Okay, they wouldn't put you on the team, even IF they did, they wouldn't EVER!!!" Falcon crossed his arms.

"Falcon, do you think maybe you're the reason the F-Zero Grand Prix kicked you out?"

"If only you're feet were as fast as your mouth," Falcon mocked when Sam's crew chief announced that the race was starting.

"Hey! Their starting! Wish me luck!" Sonic walked away from Tails and Falcon.

"Good luck Sonic!" Tails encouraged Sonic.

"LUCK!? I DON'T WISH YOU LUCK! I WISH YOU NOTHING!!!!!" Falcon shouted but calm down and whispered. "Good luck dude."

Sonic walked up next to Ian and Wario.

"SONIC!? You can't be here! Sam will kill you!" Wario warned Sonic.

"Why not let him run?" Ian asked as he smiled evily. "Then we'll make him eat our sludge!"

Sam's crew chief pulled the trigger as the racers and Sonic ran. Amy and Cosmo notice him.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"What is he doing?" Cosmo asked as well.

Ian and Wario tried to block Sonic's way but Sonic found open ways and took them. "GO SONIC!!!" Tails cheered.

"Come on Sonic," Falcon whispered. "Oh what the heck, GO SONIC GO!!!!!!"

Sonic was doing well until Ian kicked him out of the raceway. "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!" Falcon got all angry to Ian.

Sonic got up and climbed on poles. "GO SONIC GO!!! JUMP! JUMP!" Tails encouraged him as Sonic jumped from pole to pole. "THAT"S THE SPIRIT!!!!"

Amy came out from under the fence and cheered him on. "GO SONIC!!"

Sonic jumped onto a barrel and ran under two boats.

"Hey where you going Sonic?" Falcon asked. "That's the wrong way! SONIC GET BACK IN THE RACE!!!" Sonic continued on as he jumped in front of Ian as he stopped and lost his balance. He got up and continued on. "OH IS THE MAN NOW?" Sonic ran through the finish line.

"Time! Hey!?" the crew chief's stopwatch didn't tick.

"What a great kid! I could kiss him right now! Oh what the heck, I'll kiss you!" Falcon took Tails and kissed him.

"YUCK!!" Tails shouted.

Sonic took a breather and notice Amy. She smiled at him as he did to her. That is until Sam came in. "Okay, Ian, Wario, and Toad, Get your uniforms! You're on the team!"

"Wait for one chili dog minute, I was the fastest runner!" Sonic tried to impress Sam.

"Excuse me? You were the fastest? Let me tell you something. Do you think anyone is going to let you on the team? You're more foolish than I thought," Sam mocked Sonic.

"Sam it doesn't matter who is on the team!" Amy came in. Sonic was impressed. "As long as the medicine gets through stops being such a glory racer!"

Sam thought about it for a moment and said, "sighs you're absolutely right Amy. I wasn't thinking about those children. The important thing is to get the medicine. And that's what I'm going to do," Sam goes to Sonic. "And when I get back, I'm going to fold you in five ways and sell you on Ebay as a trophy!"

Sam's crew chief came up and congratulates him. "Good work Sam! Now let's take a look at our winner!" Sam growled at Sonic. "Let's take a look at our-," Sam stepped on Sonic's foot as Sonic growled in pain. "No, we can't trust this one. He's an animal. He might turn on us. Sam, get your team ready!"

"You got it Chief!" Sam turns to Sonic, snickers, and leaves.

Sonic looked at him for a minute and started to leave.

"Sonic I'm sorry!" Amy tried to comfort him.

"Don't talk to me Amy, I might turn on you," Sonic zoom away.

"Sonic wait! Amy shouted. "SONIC!!"

Outside the radio station, Klinger was hanging up a red lamp. "Okay! As long as this lamp is up, there's hope for the children! It will guide the team home," Klinger explained to the people of Nintendo City.

The team was getting ready to pick up the medicine as they were fueling up their racers. Amy's parents were watching them with Cream. The team started their racers as the crew chief said through the Bluetooths, "Let's go!" The racers went off as the people cheered as they left up north to DS Mountain (Nintendo DS) near Junction Bridge. Sonic watched them leave Nintendo City and the continent from the Wii. He sighed because he could've led them if it hadn't been for Sam. He walked away from the scene.


	7. Let's go get the Medicine

Chapter 7: "Let's go get the medicine"

The team finally made it to the Round-about in the center of Junction Bridge as the anti-toxins were being put in the compartment of the crew chief's car. "Alright let's go!" the crew chief yelled through the Bluetooth. The racers drove away from the train as the conductor shouted, "Take care! Ya hear?"

The racers are riding through the snowstorm. Because of it, it slowed them down the racers. Sam tried to look through his wind shield but couldn't. Toad's voice came through his Bluetooth. "SAM! Maybe we should go back! We're lost!"

"I AM NOT LOST!!!!!" Sam shouted as Toad's Bluetooth shot out from his ear.

"Lost!? You didn't let me finished!" Toad picked up his Bluetooth. "What I was trying to say is-."

"This way!" Sam put the pedal down as the racers went and tried to match his speed.

Back in Nintendo City, Radar comes out of the radio building with a piece of paper in his hand. He runs up to a building and knocks on. Mario comes out and takes the paper. He reads it, closes the door, and sighs. "It's terrible my friends. Just terrible! Sam and his team are lost!" Mario read from the paper.

"Sam!? No!" Cosmo cried.

"What!?" Peach shouted.

"How come?" Martin asked.

"When?" Knuckles wondered.

"They missed their second checkpoint," Mario walked up to Luigi. "They're off the trail."

"Can't we send another team?" Luigi asked.

"It's too risky for all of us."

"What about the children?"

"The medicine won't be here in time. We're going to lose them."

Sonic was listening to the whole conversation. He gasped and whispered, "Cream!"

Cream was having trouble sleeping. Amy's father was talking to Dr. Pierce. "Please Dr. Pierce, it's the only medicine we have! Amy has a mask on and she wants to see her."

"Okay," Pierce said.

Amy's father opened the door as Amy walked in with a mask on. She went up next to the bed. Cream woke up and said weakly, "Amy?" But she fell asleep again. Amy sighed and sat in a chair next to the bed.

Sonic was watching the whole thing when he heard some pounding in the distance. He walked over to see what the noise was. It was the carpenter making something. He was finished with the object and put it over on a wall. It turned out to be caskets for the children! There were more next to it. Sonic gasped at this scene.

"Cream!" Sonic whispered. He walked away from this scene with a determined look. Something tells me he's got a plan.

Sonic is walking to Nintendo City again with Falcon and Tails behind him.

"Hold on dude! Don't go crazy on me! WHOA!" Falcon fell down. "This is foolishness! You'll die like a hedgehog! No offense! Sheesh I'm stupid! WHOA!!!" Falcon fell down into a pipe. Spongebob and Patrick came out of the Wii, saw this, smiled, and ran over. Sonic and Tails slide down a slippery frozen river as we hear Falcon muffling profanity in the pipe. He comes out of the pipe and continues yelling at Sonic.

"WHEN YOU'RE A BIG FROZEN STATUE, DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME!!! Why does he ever listen to me?" SpongeBob and Patrick came sliding down and hitting Falcon. Patrick is laughing because he's having the time of his life.

"Where's he going?" SpongeBob asked Falcon.

"Where is he going? He's going to freeze himself just to find a team, AND WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!!" Falcon shouted to Patrick. "Just to get back the medicine to Nintendo City that doesn't like him!" Falcon realized something. "Oh no! I'm beginning to speak to two sea animals!"

SpongeBob and Patrick laughed and threw Falcon onto the snow. Sonic shot the hookshot on Falcon's back again and dragged him to the window of the hospital.

"That's it! I'm gonna give a piece of my Falcon Punch," Falcon's voice trailed off when he look inside the hospital. He saw Cream having a hard time fighting the disease. She coughed horribly. Falcon thought about it for a moment and replied, "Okay, let's go get the medicine."

"Wait a minute! Now you're coming?" Sonic asked.

"Spending days in bitter cold, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure!?" Falcon snickered. "It's like driving my Blue Falcon through tough terrain."

Sonic smiled and followed Falcon. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Tails followed as well.

"Wow! We have an adventure!" Tails was excited.

They started traveling north through DS Mountain.

A few minutes later, Amy appeared and climbed on the same spot Sonic and Falcon were on. She saw Cream having a rough time sleeping, as usual. Amy sighed and laid her head on the window sill as she began to cry. But she put her head up after a few seconds. She started to smell the sill and followed the scent that was heading north towards DS Mountain. "Sonic?" Amy said.


	8. Attacked!

Chapter 8: Attacked!

Sonic was using a knife and carving his symbol.

"Good work Sonic! You took on the roughest, toughest, meanest tree in the forest! And you won. Congrats," Falcon said sarcastically.

"I'm marking the trail," Sonic said. SpongeBob went up to the tree made karate moves at it.

"Huh? He's marking the trail. Isn't that nice?" SpongeBob said to Tails as Patrick walked up to the tree.

"I don't get it," Patrick complained.

"Oh please!" Falcon whispered as Patrick caught up with his friends.

The group traveled for hours and Tails was bored and said, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with S."

They traveled more as Sonic stopped and smelled the air. "Sam."

SpongeBob smelled the air and his nose went to Patrick's underarm. SpongeBob moved away quickly. "When was the last time you put on deodorant?"

"I don't know what that is," Patrick answered.

"Hey, boys!" Falcon called out to them.

"Come on, Sam and his team went this way," Sonic instructed.

"Boy is he lost!" Tails stated.

And he was right. Sam and his team were still lost in the blizzard. Once again, Toad goes through Sam's Bluetooth and states, "Sam! We're going in circles!"

"WHAT!?" Sam shouted.

"chuckles nervously Circle is a good thing! It's so circular!" Toad tried to explain.

We can hear Ian and Wario's voice in the background. "I know what I'm doing! It's…it's this way! Come on!" Sam put the pedal to the medal as the team went full speed.

Sam's crew chief shouted to Sam to slow down but he wouldn't listen and continued on. All of the sudden, he and his team came off the bridge and was carried downward towards the frozen ocean under the Junction Bridge. The crew chief's car took the most of the damage. Sam put the brakes on as they crashed one by one as all of them came out of their cars. The crew chief came out of his cart and landed hard. Sam came out of his car and started to shiver. Ian and Wario came out as Ian grunted, "I think I hit my head on something."

"Yeah, my head!" Wario shouted all anger.

A racer came up to the crew chief and announced, "Looks like he's hurt bad Sam!"

Toad came up and asked, "What are we going to do now, Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything. He was too cold and freaked out from that crazy ride. The team was out in the middle of nowhere.

Back in Nintendo, Sonic came up to a tree when it was splatter by snow. Sonic looked back and saw SpongeBob and Patrick having a snowball fight. Sonic chuckled at this cute scene. Falcon was walking behind when the snowballs were being thrown at _him_. Falcon tried to avoid them as best as he can. He tried to shush the duo up when a big snowball was blown in his face. He mumbled profanity as he was in a pile of snow. SpongeBob was on a snowball-made cannon with smoking coming out of it.

"Great shot Spongebob!" Patrick commented.

"Oh yeah!" Spongebob agreed as they Hi-5 each other and started dancing around.

"Okay, WHO DID THAT!?" Falcon came through. SpongeBob and Patrick stopped at saw Falcon tapping the ground. SpongeBob freaked out and hid behind Patrick.

"I believe that was Patrick!"

"Oh pinning blames on me are we?"

Sonic stopped for a minute. For he was feeling that they were being watched.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic didn't answer and walked slowly.

"Guys I think-gasps," Sonic thought he saw something behind some trees. "I think we should keep moving."

"Is that an answer to all of your problems, motion!?" Falcon got up and stretched. He felt his back crack as he continued moving brushing the snow off of him. SpongeBob and Patrick were too busy making snowballs to throw at Falcon.

"Hey, SpongeBob! Patrick! I think Sonic's right! Let's get moving!" Tails was starting to get the same feeling.

"Of course! 'Come on you guys!' It's easy for a hedgehog with speed powers!" once again Falcon was hit by a snowball. "Okay that's it!" he clears snow from his face. "It's time for two stupid idiots to get a taste of the Falcon Punch!" Falcon threatened as SpongeBob and Patrick were shaking around. For some reason SpongeBob is pointing at something and Falcon isn't noticing. "AH HA! Finally! You guys are afraid that my stance is making an impression!" Falcon stepped back and hit something.

"Now what!?" He felt what he was on. He looked up and saw Ganon! He was all petrified and mouth-open. Ganon prepared to attack Falcon as he was staggering back.

"Sonic! They're in trouble!" Tails said to Sonic as he saw the monster.

Sonic looked back and saw Ganon hit Falcon as he landed in a tree stump. Ganon hit the tree stump that causes it to land on top of Spongebob and Patrick, like a cage.

"Tails, you stay here!" Sonic warned Tails as he ran to attack Ganon.

But Ganon hit him as he ran to attack him. Ganon prepared to kill the trio stuck together when Sonic stabbed him in the foot with a samurai sword. Ganon started attacking Sonic as he tried pushing down on Sonic to the ground. Sonic tried to grab the sword but it was out of his reach. Ganon's pressure on him started to make him lose his breath. Ganon prepared to make his final attack on Sonic when he was ambushed by Amy. Amy attacked him with her Piko-Piko Hammer as hard as she could.

"Amy?" Sonic tried to breathe. Ganon was stronger than Amy and threw her but Amy came back as Ganon stagger away from Sonic as he tried to get some air. Ganon staggered towards Falcon, Spongebob, and Patrick as they panic. They were afraid Ganon was going to step on them but all he did was throw Amy on the branch. Shooting Falcon out and landing on poor SpongeBob and Patrick. Ganon started coming back to Sonic as he was scooting away from him. Ganon started to attack him as Sonic ran away as a branch hit Ganon on the face. Sonic suddenly fell down a hill and landed on hard ground. Ganon was still after him as Sonic started to walk away. His foot went through the ground. This ground wasn't very stable. Ganon didn't notice and continued on towards Sonic.

"SONIC!!!" shouted Falcon as he; Amy, Tails, and the sea duo were watching this. Ganon made one step that caused the ground to crack. The ground was actually ICE!! Sonic ran away from Ganon to get far away from him as possible. But Ganon still continued on as the ice cracked under Sonic. Sonic gasped as Ganon made one more step that causes him to fall through the ice. He tried to get up but couldn't and fell in. Causing the ice to crack around Sonic. He tried to escape but the ice was cracking to fast!

"SONIC!!" Falcon, Amy, and Tails shouted as they tried to get him. But Sonic was falling in.

"NO!!" Too late! Sonic was in the icy cold water.

Falcon, Amy, and Tails thought they had lost their speedy hedgehog friend when a high voice screamed, "GERONIMO!!!!!!!" It was SpongeBob as he, making the bugle sound, and Patrick, screaming, jump into the frozen lake. They started looking for Sonic.

"LOOK! LOOK!" Tails shouted as he ran towards the spot where SpongeBob and Patrick jumped in.

"They cannot swim!!" Falcon stated as the ice cracked under him but he didn't fall in.

"WHAT!? A sponge and starfish can't swim!?" Amy asked.

SpongeBob and Patrick continued looking for Sonic when Spongebob saw something.

"Hey Patrick!" he notice Patrick swimming upside down.

"Hey SpongeBob this is so cool! You should try this out!" Patrick commented.

"Patrick! Look!" SpongeBob kicked Patrick to be right side up. They found Sonic trying to hold his breath for his life!

"He's drowning!" Tails shouted as Amy cleared the snow over to where Sonic was. Sonic went out of sight.

"NO!" Amy said as she ran over to Falcon who idiotically was looking under the water. He took his head out as he shook his head to get the ice off of his head.

"I don't see them!" Falcon stated as they looked around.

"Where are they?" Amy asked. They suddenly heard some rumbling going on as they saw SpongeBob and Patrick coming out with Sonic in their hands.

"SONIC!!" Falcon, Amy, and Tails cheered as they ran to him.

Falcon slips and slid all of the way. Hitting Spongebob which causes him to hit Patrick and hit Sonic which makes him hurl water out of him.

"Come to life! Come to life! Please COME ON!!" Falcon demanded.

"He's going to okay! He's going to okay! He's going to okay!" Spongebob kept repeating.

Sonic came through after Falcon kept hitting him.

"Oh Sonic! I was so scared! I got Goroh-bumps all over!"

"coughs Falcon," Sonic replied hoarsely. "I know we've been through tough times but I'm glad you guys came," Sonic started to shiver.

"Well I wouldn't have come but Tails insisted I should go."

"HEY!!"

"Are you alright?" Sonic and Amy said at the same time. Amy sat down and hugged Sonic (Cute!)

"Listen a message came through we have to continue onward through Junction Bridge," Amy explained.

"But if we take shivers a vehicle, it could save us a day."

"It's dangerous. Junction Bridge is slippery but we can make it."

"I think I'm beginning to see something here."

"I'm seeing something too. And it's making the ice melt too."

"Hey Patrick! Watch this!" SpongeBob shouted as he squeezed out a bunch of water that made it come shooting out. Making Falcon all wet and Patrick laughing as he clapped his hands.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Falcon was enraged.

"You two guys are going to learn how to swim someday, you'd be very good at it," Sonic commented on SpongeBob and Patrick's bravery.

"I don't get it Spongebob. What does he mean by that?" Patrick asked stupidly.

"Oh come on Patrick! You know what happen! We dove into the water. Then we got wet and we-," SpongeBob noticed something. "Patrick, we were swimming!?"

"I still don't get it!"

Sonic laughed as Amy started to limp away.

"Ow! Ow! Clumsy," Amy whispered. Sonic walked up to her.

"No you're not, you're hurt."

"I fine!" Amy said. Sonic started to walk away as Amy started to get up but fell down again. "OW! sighs Okay, maybe I'm not so fine. You all should go ahead without me." Sonic wanted to say something. "No I'll be slowing everyone down! And Cream can't hold on long enough."

Sonic about it for a minute and said, "SpongeBob! You and Patrick will carry Amy on this!" Sonic took out a big piece of stick.

"And this time, don't time for a swim! laughs," Falcon laughed.

"You're going to make sure of that Falcon! You're going to lead them home. You too Tails! Just follow my marks," Sonic instructed as Falcon slapped himself.

"You're going all alone?" Amy asked.

"Won't be long."

"Here, won't keep you warm enough," Amy gives Sonic her scarf.

"Yeah it will!" Sonic and Amy hugged as they hear Patrick whimper.

"Sonic will come back!" SpongeBob tried to cheer Patrick up.

"Really?" Patrick whimpered.

"Yeah. He's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Patrick continues to whimpers.

"I'm coming back with the medicine! I promise Amy. Okay boys take her home!" Sonic began to leave.

"Sonic I hate leaving you out here all alone!" Tails complained.

"You know Tails is right!" Falcon agreed.

"Falcon, Tails, they need you. You guys can make it."

Tails walked away but Falcon stayed behind.

"Let me tell you something, Sonic. A regular hedgehog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a speedy hedgehog can. Remember that!" Falcon leaves him as Sonic thought about it for a moment. "Right! You two bozos get a move on! That's an order! Hup Two three four! Move!!" Falcon ordered SpongeBob and Patrick as Sonic zoomed away.

Back in Nintendo City, Radar is giving out another headline.

"Warning, Nintendo City still in danger! Cannot order anymore anti-toxins! Our hopes for the team are slim! Let's hope God is still with them!"


	9. Lost and Found

Chapter 9: Lost and Found

Sonic is still trudging through the snow as he smells the air. He goes to a tree and marks it with his symbol. He was getting closer to the team. He continued on as he fell into deep snow. He started to get up as he walked along. He continued until he got up to the entrance of Junction Bridge. He saw the team in snow on the frozen ocean! He took one step but fell on the slippery slide. Luckily he was able to control himself. Toad looked over and saw him.

"SONIC!?"

"It is?" Ian asked.

"Sonic how did you find us?" Wario asked as well.

"Everyone is fine!" Sam whispered. Still cold from the winter.

"Yeah but our crew chief hit his head. And he didn't get up!" Toad showed Sonic the injured crew chief.

"And he's not moving!" Wario added.

"Okay, I'll going to take you home," Sonic picked up the rope for the team. But Sam's foot stomped on it.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Sam warned.

"Maybe we should listen to him!" Toad said. But Sam threatened to hurt him.

"Well how do you get us home?" Ian asked.

"Well I marked the trail like this," Sonic showed the team his way of marking the trail on a tree as the team were awing and making comments. Sam kicked down the tree.

"Let me tell you something. I'm the lead racer! I'm in charge!"

"Then let me take the medicine. They're getting sicker," Sonic head towards the medicine. But Sam stepped in front of him.

"Touch that box, and I'll tear you apart!"

"I just want to take it."

"Two burgers he's dead," Ian made a bet.

"You're on.

Sam just got angrier.

"Sam, let me help you!' Sonic pleaded.

Sam made an evil look as Wario commented on his look.

Sonic walked over to the medicine as Sam kicked him.

"Who do you think you are!?" Sam asked.

"Hey this is going to be good!" Ian commented.

Sonic got up and still continue towards the medicine. But Sam pulled him by the hair.

"Ooh, he'll feel that tomorrow!" Wario commented.

"I think he's feeling it now!" Ian said.

"Ouch!"

Sonic got up and said, "I don't want to fight!"

Sam reacted to this and grabbed Sonic real hard that caused him to fall real hard.

"HEY!? That can't be legal!" Wario stated.

"Yeah!" Ian agreed.

But Sonic didn't want to give up. But Sam came out of nowhere and tossed the box over on its side.

"Hey, that stuff is fragile!" Ian said.

"What's with Sam? All Sonic wants to is help!" Toad complained.

Sam grabbed Sonic which caused him to hit a rather large icicle and knock him unconscious.

Everyone is gathered around Sonic as Sam is laughing hysterically. Until Toad saw something waking up.

"Look!"

Sonic has woken up from his unconsciousness as Sam got angry and went to attack Sonic. He started pulling him by Amy's scarf. It came loose which caused him to stagger back and fall down into a canyon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed as he slid away from the group to the middle of nowhere on VG Ocean. He stopped as he looked at the far away group. Sonic walked away from this scene and walked over to the team.

They were putting the crew chief in a bed inside his car. Sonic helped a bit as he walked over the front of the cars. Toad offered him to lead the way w/o the lead car. Sonic took it and wore it.

Sam has crawled back to the scene as he saw the team ride away.

"Go ahead Hedgehog! You'll never get home! I'll make sure of that!" Sam ran ahead as he saw Sonic's symbols on the trees.

"I'll show him! First, he'll come down through here! And I'll do this!" He made a weird symbol of Sonic's real ones. Sam ran away to make more.

Sonic and the team made it the spot as Sonic whispered, "Oh no!" He couldn't tell which symbol was his.

"Which way Sonic? Which way? Which way?" Toad asked. The window of his car was gone.

"Uh, this way!" Sonic took them to the left. After a few minutes, Sonic and the team show up again at the same intersection. Sonic stops automatically.

"Sonic, why are you taking us in circles!?" Wario asked.

"I'm not! I don't know, maybe it's Sam!"

"Maybe we were better off with _him_!" Ian whispered.

"No come on! Let's go!" Sonic started zooming really fast and leading them to somewhere.

"SONIC SLOW DOWN!!!" Toad shouted as a branch zoomed by his car.

Sonic saw most of his "symbols" from tree to tree. They were taking him somewhere.

"Hey! Hey! You're going to fast!" Ian tried to warn him.

Those trees had leaded them to a canyon as Sonic stopped which caused them to go all around. They stopped but the medicine started to fall off.

"LOOK OUT!!" Ian shouted.

Sonic saw it and made a run for it. He manages to grab it before it could fall down.

"Alright! Good catch Sonic!" Toad commented.

Unfortunately, the ground Sonic was standing started to break as it took him and the medicine barreling down into the canyon as he screams.


	10. Sam's Lying

Chapter 10: Sam's Lying

Back in Nintendo City, Falcon, Tails, SpongeBob, and Patrick are walking up to the boiler room as they are watching the group talk.

"I don't get it! How could Sonic go out and try track down the lost team? They were off the trail!" Knuckles asked.

"Well, he's tracking them," Amy answered.

"That kid? Tracking a lost team in a blizzard? laughs," Martin laughs his head off.

"Martin!" Diana tried to shut him up.

Amy looked down as Mario tried to comfort her. They suddenly heard the door open. Someone was at the door covered in icicles.

"Sonic?" Amy asked hopefully. But it wasn't Sonic. It was someone worse.

"Sam! You're back!" Martin said. "Where've you been old buddy?" He tosses him a bowl of food. Sam grabs it fiercely and ate as fast as he could.

"Where's the team?" Mario asked.

Sam stopped eating and answer.

"One by one they stopped. In the snow. Freezing. Brutal!" Sam shook the icicles off that hit the walls like darts. "Their engines stopped working! Only I was the one working. So I continued on hauling their cars. They all stopped talking and breathing. So I took the medicine onward. And then, that hedgehog came, Sonic! He demanded I let _him_ take the medicine. So I let him take it. But he didn't just have a chance! He couldn't see through the snow and the wind! Aw he just didn't have the chance. Just so whimpers. And then," He pulls out Amy's scarf.

"My scarf!" Amy whispered.

"He made a promise to take care of you, Amy."

Amy was about to cry but notice something.

"You're lying!" Sam was confused and so was everyone else. "Sam's lying! Sonic's alive! He will come!" She took her scarf and ran off.

"You know, I think she needs some time alone," Sam whispered.

Klinger and Radar come out of the radio station. Klinger thought about it for moment and he and Radar nodded. Klinger reached up and turn the lamp down. Amy's mother saw this and gasped. She went to her husband's arms as they looked at Cream. The children of Nintendo City were going to die. Every building and house turned their lights off. But one light was on. It came from a lantern being held by Amy. She limped her way onto a hill. She put the lantern down.

"Sun," she said as she put down the ice bottles. "Ice caps." They lighted up just like earlier. She backed away and watched it light up. "Sonic!"


	11. The Journey Home

Chapter 11: The Journey Home

Sonic forced his way out of the snow. He was alive! He fell down after freeing himself.

"Cream." Sonic said. He had failed to bring the medicine. He laid there crying until he notice a pair of shoes in front of him. He looked up and saw Shadow Hedgehog there in front of him.

"Get up you idiot! How do you expect to be a hero when you're laying there?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked away from him.

"Hmph, suit yourself," Shadow walked away from Sonic.

Sonic looked up and saw the medicine alright. He looked up at the canyon.

"Let me tell you something, Sonic. A regular hedgehog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a speedy hedgehog can. Remember that!" We hear Falcon's voice echoed.

Sonic got a determined look on his face. He looked to see Shadow gone. He got up and became Super Sonic. Shadow appeared out of nowhere and became Super Shadow. They made a beautiful light show. They traded their powers.

Back on top of the canyon, the team was shaking from the winter. They then notice the light show.

"Oh great! Things aren't bad enough," Ian said sarcastically. "Now we got aliens."

"ALIENS!?" the team asked.

Wario then heard something from below. "Hey guy look!"

It was Sonic pulling the medicine up from below.

"Sonic?" Toad asked.

"And he's got the medicine!" Wario announced.

The team encouraged him to get up as he continued on.

"That was the most remarkable act ever!" Wario commented.

"That's good!" Toad said as Wario sat on him.

Sonic continued on as the team continued to cheer him on. He was almost there but lost his grip. But he managed to finally get on top as Ian and Wario took the medicine over. They came back and cheered for Sonic. Toad acted all weird making Ian and Wario look at him weirdly.

The team finally continued on their journey home. They came to a stop. Sonic saw the marks of his and Sam's. The team thought it was hopeless. But Sonic sniffed the air. He wasn't going to fall for Sam's trick again. He smiled and continued on straight. After a few hours of traveling, they had to cross a weak bridge. It was so weak, they had to walk slowly. The bridge continues to crack under them as Toad gasped. But they continue on as the bridge began to get worse. Sonic saw it and he order them to drive fast. So he ran as fast as he could. But the bridge broke and sends them going down to their deaths. But Sonic grabbed onto a branch that saved their lives. Sonic continued on as they managed to make it. They got away from the bridge and calm down. Sonic turned his head around that causes a piece of hair to fall off and tickle Toad's nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toad sneezed.

"Bless you," Sonic said.

What they didn't know is that Toad's sneeze caused an avalanche. It crashed through trees and destroyed them. Sonic heard the avalanche and made a run for it. The team tried to match his speed but because of that nasty fall before, some of their racers is dead and/or broken. The avalanche was catching up to them! Sonic saw a cave near by and decided to take it. The avalanche has covered the entrance up.

Thanks to the lamp from the medicine, it has provided them light through the cave. Sonic looked around and saw a beautiful place. He shushed the team up as _another_ hair went and tickled Toad's nose. He was about to sneeze again but Ian stopped it by coming out of his racer and putting his finger on Toad's nose. Toad smiled as Ian shook his finger to get off the germs. Sonic and the team continued on.

They stepped down to a lower part of the cave. The crew chief's car went down with a big bang. Sonic stopped as he looked at the ceiling. The stalagmites were cracking and one fell down with a loud crash. The team looked back as they saw the stalagmite caused damage on the crew chief's rear end. More of the stalagmites were about to fall as Sonic zoomed ahead to the hell out of there!

But the stalagmites were falling too fast as they fell near the team one by one. One fell and damages the crate of the medicine. One medicine fell out and broke. Sonic saw this and was planning to fix the box. Sonic had to hit a stalagmite at the right time. He saw one, jumped from it, and fixed the box! Sonic smiled at this and continued towards the exit that wasn't too far. Sonic tried to run as fast as he could. He saw the stalagmites from above the exit falling. He ran as fast as he could. The stalagmites fell after the team got out. They made it out of there!


	12. Saved!

Chapter 12: Saved!

A nurse pulled the curtains as every parent was crying because their children are going to die. Major Houlihan is standing next to Amy's parents with a cup of coffee.

"Here, drink this," she says to Amy's mom.

"Thanks," she takes the cup and drinks it. Amy lies on Cream's bed as she starts to sleep. The northern lights were still up by Amy as we go to the USS Wii. Inside, Falcon, Tails, SpongeBob, and Patrick are crying because they think Sonic is dead. Tails grabs a blanket covers all of them up. Falcon sighs and is about to cry himself. But he heard some sound out in the north.

"Sonic?" He wondered.

Falcon ran to the bridge to the Wii. He grabbed the Wii remote and points it at the view screen. He points to DS Mountain as it magnifies to Sonic coming out with the team.

"SONIC'S BACK!!!!" Falcon shouted.

Sonic is running towards Nintendo City. He sees the northern lights as he whispers Amy's name. He makes another sound from his Super Sonic mode.

Amy wakes up and hears the sound. She knew who it was.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! They're here!" Amy woke up her parents.

"The team?" Amy's father asked.

"They made it!" Amy's mother said cheerfully. They looked out to see the team coming into town. Nintendo City was starting to light up again.

Radar came running out as Klinger went to the lamp and lit it up. Radar was running to the boiler room. Sam was making up another story.

"…so I swam and I swam and then suddenly I said to myself, 'Sam, you idiot, just fight your way out of here!'" He sees Mario opening the door. "What?"

"It's Sonic! With the medicine!" Mario said excited.

The guys gasped at Sam as he smiled.

"Sam, you're positively DISPOSABLE!!" Cosmo slapped him hard.

"Okay, I can explain!" the group walked away from him. "You guys weren't there! Guys wait just a second! Please?" the door closed in front of him.

Everyone is rushing out to see the team. They came running up in front of the hospital as Hawkeye comes running out to the medicine.

"Steady there guys! That was a long journey!" Hawkeye said as he opened the crate.

"The kids are going to be alright!" BJ said, knowing that his daughter, Erin is also sick.

Hawkeye is injecting anti-toxin out into a needle. Cream is already being injected with it.

Sonic is shown looking around as the people are shaking his hands and congratulating him on a job well done. Falcon comes out of nowhere and hugs the crap out of Sonic.

"OH I KNEW YOU CAN DO IT!! YOU'RE A HERO!!" Falcon congratulated him.

"Good work Sonic!" Tails agreed.

"SONIC!!!!" SpongeBob and Patrick shouted as they made a group hug with Sonic. But Sonic got out of there.

"Come on Sonic. There's someone who wants to see you!" Amy's father took him into the hospital.

Sonic wasn't sure and looked at Tails. He shrugged his shoulders and gestured him to go in. Sonic smiled and ran in.

Cream was waking up from her long slumber.

"Mommy?" she replied groggily.

"Cream darling!" Amy's mother hugged her.

"I fell asleep."

Sonic looked around as he saw every children is alright. He then saw Cream's hat on a chair. He walked over and picked it up. He took it to Cream.

"Sonic! I would have been lost w/o you!" Cream hugged Sonic.

They heard someone clearing her throat. It was Amy standing at the doorway.

"Amy!" Sonic said and ran to her.

They started jumping around. They stopped all of the sudden and they kissed automatically. Amy walked away and smiled at Sonic. He smiled back as he heard cheering coming from outside. Everyone was cheering for him.

"YAY SONIC!!" cheered Toad.

"He was the most amazing, the most dependable, the most-," Wario continued on until Toad came in.

"They should build a statue of him!" Toad announced. Wario walked up next to him. Toad was afraid for some pummeling but Wario did something else!

"You said it!" Wario agreed with Toad!

"I did?"

Wario smiled at Toad as we fade away from Nintendo City and back into New York City, Jimmy is calling for Cream.

"This is it Ms. Cream! Goddard found it!" Jimmy announced as Cream ran over. In front of them was a memorial of Sonic.

"What does it say?" Cream asked.

"It says 'Dedicated to the indomitable spirit of the racer'," Jimmy read from the stone tablet.

"That relayed 600 miles from Playstation to the City of Nintendo. In the winter of 2007," Cream finished.

"Endurance Fidelity Intelligent. Sonic did do all of that?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yes he did. And the race still continues on to this very day," Cream answered.

"Do you Goddard and I will be in it?"

"Well that depends. Mostly with Goddard."

"Come on Goddard let's go build a racer!"

"Just try not to kill yourself!" Cream looked at the statue. "Thank you Sonic. I would have lost w/o you."

"Miss Cream! Miss Cream come on!" we hear Jimmy's voice as Cream walks away and we fade away.

_**The End!**_


End file.
